Never Roar Again
"Never Roar Again" (previously titled "Power of the Roar") is the twenty-first episode of the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. It premiered on November 18, 2016. Plot The Lion Guard chase Janja and his clan out of the Pride Lands and tell them to stay out. As soon as the Guard leaves, Janja and his crew go back into the Pride Lands to hunt the gazelle they were after, unaware that Ono has spotted them and alerted the Lion Guard. The hyenas run into Nala and fight. When they the Lion Guard arrives, Kion gets so angry when he sees the hyenas attacking his mother that he uses the Roar of the Elders in a fit of rage. The Roar blows the hyenas away but it comes back and blasts Nala and the Lion Guard. The blast causes a earthquake which opens a hole that Nala falls into and Kion gets her out. It also blasts off Ono's head feathers. Kion surveys the scene and is ashamed that he caused so much destruction out of anger. Back at the Lair of the Lion Guard, the rest of the Lion Guard is trying to cheer up Ono, who's embarrassed about the loss of his feathers. Suddenly, Zazu flies in and tells him about some problems that are going on. Bunga suggests Kion to use the Roar to fix the problems but Kion urges Beshte to fix them with his strength. Afterwards, Bunga confronts Kion, who admits that he's decided to never use the Roar again because of what happened earlier. Unfortunately, they are overheard by Makuu who sees a opportunity to expand his territory in this revelation. Makuu's Float invade the Flood Plains and drive the other animals away. The rest of the Guard tries to stop the crocodiles but Makuu's Float is too powerful and they fail. Meanwhile, Kion makes contact with Mufasa and confesses his fears to his grandfather. Mufasa tells his grandson that Scar only cared about himself and urges him to talk to Nala. Kion talks to his mother and Nala soothes her son's fears and conscience. Ono comes over and tells them about Makuu's invasion. The two confront the crocodiles, who take Nala hostage. With encouragement from Nala, Kion blasts the Float away with the Roar without harming his mother. Ono also discovers his feathers are growing back. Cast *Blair Underwood as Makuu *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Gabrielle Union as Nala *Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa *Jeff Bennett as Zazu *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Vargus Mason as Cheezi *Kevin Schon as Chungu and Thurston *Alex Cartañá as Twiga *Phil LaMarr as Shingo and Male Mongoose *Cam Clarke as Male Giraffe *Dee Bradley Baker as Male Egret and Klipspringer *Gerald C. Rivers as Male Crocodile Trivia *This episode was originally scheduled for June 24, 2016, but was delayed. It is speculated that the cause of the delay was due to the prominence of the crocodile Makuu, as he may be deemed offensive in light of a tragedy at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa in which a toddler was attacked by an alligator. *The episode first premiered in Australia in September. This is the first episode of The Lion Guard to air first in a country other than the US. *This episode was originally the fourteenth. As Nne and Tano are near while they had left Janja's clan in "Janja's New Crew". *This is Makuu's second major role. *This is the second episode where more than one villain appeared at once, the first being "The Kupatana Celebration". *This is the first time that Janja meets Nala in the series. *Moral: Anger is nothing to be ashamed of. Songs *Stand Up, Stand Out International Premieres *September 6, 2016 - (Australia) References